Tennis Shoes Wiki:Standards
These are standards on how articles on the Tennis Shoes Wiki should be made. General Editing Use the Edit Summary When editing pages, try to fill in the "Summary box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving, and make sure that you fill it in with something useful describing the edit you made and , if it's not obvious, why. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saving "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that we already have. Making your Summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of Recent Changes and keeps everybody happy. Use the Minor Edit Button If you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), try to remember to check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Link Once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Jim Hawkins in one place, then that should be the only link to Jim Hawkins on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. But in the case of large articles, it's also okay to instead make one link in each major section instead of just once. Going with normal English, it's also a good idea to use a full name the first time you mention a character then use a shortened name such as Jim to refer to Jim Hawkins. Don't use conversational style This is a online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Webster. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Opera when ASpell is installed will work). * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, an article is far too short, or you know there's more then add a stub to it. To do so, just add this to the bottom of the content (a clear line above the Category:... tags): and people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of, the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your Talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page or in the forum, please sign it. This is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, you could also sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. And getting an account gives you benefits such as being able to upload images to contribute, move pages that need moving, and the community will let you make use of your own userspace. (Anonymous IP address users generally don't get that because their userspace may be shared among a number of people.) Category:Tennis Shoes Wiki Category:Tennis Shoes Wiki guidelines